


Day in bed

by The_Realm_Traveler



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College Student Stiles Stilinski, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Realm_Traveler/pseuds/The_Realm_Traveler
Summary: A lazy day in bed.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	Day in bed

**Author's Note:**

> No Beta all mistakes are mine. English is not my first language.  
> -Traveler

The last few weeks were brutal on Stiles. The exams were kicking his ass and he was basically running on coffee and whatever he managed to grab to eat. In this last week alone he had two exams to take and a paper to write and he has barely slept two days in a row.

Honestly if it wasn't for Peter making sure he was eating and drinking something other than coffee he probably would've been worse off. He winced even thinking about those first few months in college before he got used to it. The constant headaches were tiring and for all that he's cooked for his dad and him since he was a kid college reduced him to a diet of ramen.

He still remembers Peter's appalled face when he admitted it. A week later the first care package came. When he tried to convince his partner that they weren't needed, Peter told him that under no circumstances will he stop. If Stiles won't take care of himself then Peter was going to do it for him.

If Stiles kept smiling like a sap every time another package arrived, that's his business.

It was the weekend and the day was looking to be sunny. The sun's been up for an hour or two already and the summer wind was blowing outside the window. A stream of light next to the bed and a gentle feeling on his back drags him from his dreams.

His eyelashes flutter as he wakes up, feeling sleepy warm and content as he nuzzles the pillow underneath his head.

He feels warm hands slick with what could either be a lotion or some type of oil -the second most likely, he thinks, smelling a gentle lavender scent and knowing Peter's penchant for using them.

Peter spread the oil on his back gently massaging it in and feeling out the knots. The last few weeks were hell on his back with the constant hunching and bending over while sitting for hours on end.

He feels thumbs dig into a spot on his shoulder; it stings briefly but the pain quickly fades when Peter continues massaging the spot. The knots that formed in the last week were soon worked over one by one. The hands that are massaging him glide over his back and shoulders. A gentle pressure that is more pleasure then pain. He feels the knots in his shoulders loosening as Peter works them over. His spine and lower back are next and he feels himself fading back into a sleepy daze.

Peter's hands are gentle. They always are with him. He's seen those hands tear limbs from bodies. Seen them keep the monster of the week still as he tears their throats out with his teeth. The claws that sprout from them tearing through skin and bone. And yet…

He's seen those hands make the best dishes, fit for five star restaurants. He felt them guide his hands into making some overly elaborate dessert no sane person would attempt. He's seen them handling books centuries old, books that are rare and precious and Peter treating them as such.

Those hands, they patched him up numerous times. And the man they belong to would look at him with concern, fear and love. Scared. Scared that he would one day lose him. Times like those Stiles would hug him close and whisper that everything is alright now. That they are still _ alive _ . Both of them.

Peter always,  _ always  _ treats him as if he's something worth taking care of; cherishing. As if he's something  _ precious. _

And to Peter he is. Peter tells him he always will be.

By the time the massage is done he's practically one with the bed. His back tingles pleasantly and he feels blissfully calm. His mind is still fuzzy with sleep. He feels more than sees Peter moving from where he straddled his hips to place the oil back in its place. He hears the toilet being flushed and water running before bare footsteps make their way toward the bedroom again.

The blind close and the bed dips, an arm circles his waist, moving him closer to the body at his side. He feels soft puffs of air on the back of his neck, tickling the hair at the base. He feels safe in his wolf's arms. He always does, no matter what he's seen them do.

They decided the previous day that they were having a lie in. A lazy morning that probably wouldn't start until after one of them starts feeling restless -probably Stiles, ADHD can be a bitch even if he's doing better now - and gets up. Neither of them is used to doing nothing these days even if they're having a lie in.

But for now both of them are in bed. The room is dark and slightly cool and Peter is like a personal heater at his side. He was comfortable and wasn't moving until he absolutely had to. He deserves one peaceful day and - as Peter always tells him - he really should take some time for himself.

The rest of the world can wait another day.


End file.
